Naruto: Mission Hinata
by Itachi's Doll
Summary: In this all males high school Hinata has to go under cover as a mission from her new dormmates at the all girls high school. Yet does she know shes going to be stuck there as her friends have entered her into the Male school as Hin, Yuugi. read on
1. Mission

Gakuen Naruto

Summary: In this all males high school Hinata has to go under cover as a mission from her new dormmates at the all girls high school.

Yet does she know shes going to be stuck there as her friends have entered her into the Male school as "Hin, Yuugi." Now that she has made friends there gotton in a big deal and trouble that might or might not envolve murder and cops. Its going to her hard to figger this one out for Hinata. One thing is special about the male school thought. A secret of the school is they are all vampires.

"Okay so whats the mission for the new girl?"

"Heh heh heh Jeulie made the mission this time."

"Oh that crazy evil girl in room 301?"

"Yah thats the one. They said her room just like her room in the insane asylum she stayed at for two years"

"Scary" Said to Lia in a scard tone waiting to find out what there new girls mission was. Hinata, Hyuuga also know as the new girl had alredy been informed that ever new girl in Rojima All Girl Private High School had to do a mission. hers just happened to be made by the most mean and evil girl in school. Who did like new people on her turf.

Hinata was walking down the hall to her dorm room with a tall old female teacher. "Hours to bed is 11:00 Wake up is 6:30. No loitering or littering. No smoking, drinking, yelling, messes or trouble. Got it!?" the mean old teacher snorted at Hinata as she awsnsered slowly and quietly "Y-yes" She awnsered shyly. She was a vary shy, shy girl. Girls where wispering as Hinata walked into the big meeting room then into her room in the back. As she walked his her room mate snorted. Her room mate was Jeulie. Her eyes pearsed and poked at Hinata.

"Guess what."

"W-what?"

"Heh im telling you, your mission"

"M-mission?"

"Yah mission, Yours is to go into the all boys school and get a lock for hair for One blond teacher one brown haired student black haired student and one red haired kid" Jeulie snikered evilily. It was hard to find red haired kids in the area.

Hinata had, had her transformation into a man. They had cut her hair short and her chest was flat like a guy and she had a deeper voice. They helped her sneak over the wall to the road after giving her a map to Kiogi All Male Privite High School. Hinata ran down the sunset road to the huge all amle school. There school was a school for richer men so the school was big. She ran down the side of the wall and climbed the wall into the cort yard. Then in the frounght door.

Flash back-

"Okay Hinata heres the entry card. This is so you can enter hand it to the fronght desk"

"O-okay"

"Oh and your name there is Hin Yuugi"

"Y-yes"

-End flash Back


	2. Hello Hin

Okay. For chapter two there is one change. . x)

Enjoy D

-

"Okay Hin your room is on the second for to the right number 507"

"Yes" Hinata said holding her self together with masive amounts of her curage. 'gotta keep it together' she keapt on saying to herself as two hot guys walked past she kinda looked at them. There uniforms where undone with there chest showing. Hinata kinda had to look away dragging her face and eyes with her away from there chiseled body. After all she was still a girl underneath.

After pulling herself away from staring she walked up the stairs to the second floor. Hinata was still shaking from when she walk in the fronght door. On her way up she thought to herself 'Dont get close, Be a reble, Dont be nervas, Be strong, Dont get into anything' Hinata keapt thinking to herself over and over again. Replay in her mind what might happen. She might have to stay in amale filled school. Hinata was never good with boys. She had only went out with a guy in middle school then he transfered to newzeland.

In Hinatas new room she had placed her bags beside a wall and emptyed them into the drawers. As Hinata hered shouting in the meeting room. She kinda slid out her door and along the wall to the opean meeting room. There where some guys sitting around a table. The first one had long dark brown hair with whiteish eyes. Another had short red hair. The guy sitting beside him hat spiked blond hair with blue eyes. The friend next to the blond guy was kinda scary looking. Only cuz he looked mad or fustarated. But he also was kinda hot. With sholderlangth black hair and red tint eyes.

"Ake! Naruto Get your hand away from there! You drunk now go to you room but you become a pervert!"

"Awww Little Itachi is sooooo a virgin Heh heh heh"

"What! No- No im not!"

"Dude dont lie we all know you are"

"Shut up Gaara!"

"Ha ha ha"

"You too Neji!"

Then the man called Itachi stormed outta the room right into Hinata. "Oh sorry dude" said a suprised Itachi to find out that he was attracted to a guy! But yet did he know he was actualoy a girl he was attrcted too. Itachi helped Hinata up off the ground. "So, Who are you?" Asked itachi. Hinata quickly awnsered in her stedyest tone "Hina-..Hin, Yuugi" She corrected herself fast. Then Neji on of the friends yelled to Itachi " Come on! We where just kidding!" as Itachi sighed "you wanna meet some people Hin?" asked Itachi she didnt say anything but found her self being pulled by a strong hand into the meeting room. "Guys this is Hin, Yuugi. Hin the one with the brown hair in Neji, Watch out he cant be a wild fire for trouble, The blond once Naruto, Playful and annoying, Red haired guy is Gaara, Mean, vishus and self centored." Itachi said kinda snikering. You coude hear gaara say 'Hey!' in the backround "And im Itachi, The best one outta all theys smartasses" He said proudly 'Holy, They have all the colors of hair i need. But how to get a lock of it?' then gaara buted in "And the bigges of all us asses!". "Hes right" Laugh naruto. Once again Hinata found herself being pulled by Itachi. Down the hall to a snake mashine. Getting a snikers the bottom box. "Want one?" He ask but Hinata didnt awnser, She was still kinda dizzy from all the avencher in about 6 minutes.

-

Prevrew of Chapter 3

"... I like you."

"I like you too"

"I mean more then a friend"

..."W-what?"

"Dude i think Gaara is into you"

"S-stop! What are you doing?!"

"Im not giveing you to him!"

"This isn't how i plan it! Why si this happining?!"

"I didn't do it! I- i didn't kill him!"

Find out in chapter 3


	3. Murder

After having a long talk over her first beer ever Hinata went to bed. She curled up and woundered how she was going to get a lock of there hair. That was all she was thinking about. Not the way Itachi looked at her, Not the glanses Gaara took towards them. Not even the way they kept offering her beers, one after another. It was her first time and was not used to it. She had alredy pucked 4 times in the last hafe hour and was feeling like crap. Neji was next door to her and they each had there own rooms.

In the morning Hinata woke with a loude bang on the door and a head ace. "Yo! Hin its time for Math Get you ass outta bed and get dresses!" yelled Naruto loudly at the door. Hinata just moned and threw a pillow at the door. When she did she rolled over and fell of the bed "Wake up!" He yelled again and Hinata rubbed her eyes slowly waking up. "Okay, okay" She said walking to the shower turning it on to a warm and teamy tempatrue. When she got in she almost fell over from waking up from a deep sleep. He new uniform was black and white. A white suit top with a black shirt and tie. Pants white and shoes black. Kind snazzy for a school uniform she said to herself. As Naruto burst into her room. "Dude hurry up!!!!" then yelled. All he saw was a bottol of shampoo and a pillow coming at him.

In math Hinata was getting awnsers like mad. In her other middle school she was a straght A student that how she got into the other school. But she didnt do so well in art.

After classes Gaara, Itachi, Naruto, Neji and Hinata got together in the meeting room again. This time she was laughing more and talk about her past and stuff. She found that she drunk more tonight thought and noticed Itachi staring at her more. After the night was done itachi draged Hinata around to his room .

"Hin. I like you"

"I like you too Itachi"

"No i dont think you under stand. I like like you more then a friend"

"...o-oh"

"And i see the was gaara looks at you. He knows how i feel"

Itachi embrased Hinata it sent chills down her spine. "Gaara likes you to" he wispered in her ear. She was shoked she was never like before. "But im not going to give him to you" He wispered "I am vary protective". Hinata now was kinda freaking out and wanted out of this room. "Im sorry Itachi i cant right now" Hinata pushed up and ran out the door and down the hall to her room.

In her room she breathed. "Why am i always so clueless about theys things" She said quietly. Then neji burst into her room.

"Hin! Sasuke's been shot!" Neji shouted. Sasuke was a man who was heartless and cold. He always bullies Hinata and was in her class. "They say your a suspect!" he said to Hinata and pulled her out of her bed down the hall. "There comeing after you and me! Cuz they know that i had an underground money smugle with him from Newyork it will get me 4 years in prison, And you they think you are in with the murderand the smugle almost about 40 years in prison we gotta get outta here" He said pulling her out the door.

---------------------------------

What will happen in chapter 4 O

Ill give you a clue it involves drama, love, a murder and three suspects.


End file.
